Teenage Rin
by SangoDemonSlayer13
Summary: This is the story of rin... well.. as a teenager... But something strange happens to her, and prevents her from returning to her dear Lord Sesshomaru... I wrote this when I was younger... and i liked this couple at the time...


"Rin, I need you to get more water for us," Sesshoumaru said.

"Okay my lord, and I will hurry back, I promise!" Rin replied.

A smile slowly spread across Sesshoumaru's face, and her narrowed his eyes calmly "I will hold you to that promise, Rin, now hurry, it will turn dark soon, and I don't want you getting into trouble."

Rin ran off, heading in the direction of a nearby stream. To get to the stream, she had to go through a small but dark forest, but little Rin was used to this. She felt brave, after turning the official age of nine two days ago. As she was traveling through the forest, Rin heard some strange noises, but thought them to be normal. She was traveling down a small hill, when suddenly a dark shadow raced across her path. She quickly turned around, only to find her self face-to-face with a huge dark demon, with bright red eyes that you could see from miles away. She screamed as loud as she could, and tried to take a fighting stance, but the demon had grabbed her and lifted her up into the air. He took a huge, powerful swing and released her, sending her flying into a tree. She slid down the tree, and got on her knees. She tried to get back up, but it was two late. The demon had something in his hand, and swung again, the weapon hitting her in the side of the head. He had meant to hit her straight on, killing her, but she managed to move to the side just a little, dodging a full blow. Everything turned darker than the forest, and she fell to the ground.

After two days of lying on the ground out cold, Rin began to twitch and stirr, and she suddenly jerked awake. She was breathing heavily, as if she woke up from a horrible nightmare. She was sweating, and her head hurt. She placed a hand on her head, and brung it back down to see it covered with dry blood. She panicked, and suddenly relized that she couldn't remember anything. In fact, the only thing she could remember was that her name was Rin. She got to her feet, and found it hard to stand because she was weak. She needed help, so she decided to run in the direction of the nearby stream that she was supposed to find days ago. As she was running, Rin relized that she was traveling unbelievably fast, and found that she was indeed running on her own. "This is strange," she thought "I didn't know that I could run this fast."

She reached the end of the forest, now seeing that she was heading toward a stream. She tried to stop herself from running, but she couldn't. She then slipped and fell into the stream, only to find that it was not deep, so she could stand up. The currant was gentle, so it wasn't hard for her to get up. She cupped her hands beneath the water, brought them up to the top of her head, and dumped the cool water over her, washing the dried blood away. She brought her hands back down beneath the stream again, cupped them, brought them up to her mouth, and she drank the cool and refreshing water. Her panick started to subside, only feeling relief from the water. As she was drinking, she heard a calm voice comming from behind her. "Rin, it has been two days since I sent you here. What has taken you so long."

She turned around at the metion of her name, and looked up from the stream that she was standing in. She found her self looking at a tall man, with long silver hair, and a moon cresant on top of his head. His eyes were narrowed slightly, but he had a calm expression on his face. She backed up to the other side of the stream, climbed it, turned around in the other direction, and ran away from the strange man, screaming in fear. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, when suddenly the scent of blood filled his nose. He looked Rin running away, and found an injury on the side of her head. He narrowed his eyes, "She must have been attacked... that injury on her head could easily have caused memory loss." He did not dare chase after her, he did not want to scare her again. "She just needs time, and soon her memories will come back to her. She will then return to me, and I will be happy to have her back," he spoke to himself calmly. He then turned around swiftly, and headed back to the forest, where he would meet up with Jaken.

After what seemed like an hour, Rin stopped running and leaned against a tree, panting heavily. She was in another forest, and many things were going throught her head at the time. It looked like she was on her own, and she was to take care of her self. She wandered around this new forest, and found a good size cave, that had a river running next to it. She examined the river, watching fish jumping out of it. "This river should not only provide food and water for me, but it should provide me with some defenses as well," she thought. She walked down the river bank, and ran across the river so she had less of a chance to get caught in a currant. She made it to the other side, climbed up the other river bank, and walked to the cave. She looked inside, and she could see the end, meaning that there was no animal of any sort living there. "This, is where I shall live from now on," she thought. She crawled inside the cave. It was big enough for at least 4 wolves to live in, so she had a lot of space.

As it became dark, she decided that she would eat something. She walked down the river bank, and into the river quietly, so she would not scare all of the fish away. She waited, and a rather big fish appeard. With swift reaction, she leaned down, and grabbed the fish, successfully throwing it up onto the grass infron of her cave. She walked up to where the fish landed, and examined it. "This should keep me until later," she thought. She had enough memory to remember how to make a fire, so she could stay alive. So she gathered some firewood, took two sticks, and started to rub both of them together. As sparks started to fly, one of them landed on the firewood, and a small fire formed. She took the fish that she caught eariler, stuck it onto a long twig, and held it above the fire. She held it there for a good 15 minuetes, when she saw that the fish was turning a golden brown color. She removed the fish from the fire, and then from the twig, setting it down on a large leaf for it to cool. After 5 minutes, she lifted the fish up between her fingers, and took a bite. It wasn't bad for her first time cooking it, so she ate some more, until she couldn't eat another bite. Her hunger satisfied, Rin enterd her cave, curled up in a corner, and fell asleep. This same routene would continue, until 7 years later...

-  
Today was the day when Rin had officially turned 16, but it wasn't like she knew. She was completely different. She had strange powers, and did not know what they were for. She no longer wanted to live in her cave, so she walked away from it. She walked out of the forest, and into the pure daylight. She looked to the spot where 7 years ago, she saw that strange silver haired man with the moon cresent on his forehead. Her clothes were ripped and torn, and too small. Some of her body parts were showing, so she decided to get new ones. She walked into a town, where clothes were on all these stands. She walked up when no one was looking. The man selling the clothes was busy talking with someone else, so she took what she could grab, and ran to the same stream where she met that strange man. She walked into the stream, and made sure that nobody was nearby. She took off her clothes, and bathed in the streams water, even washing her hair. After she finished, she walked over to her new clothes. The looked strange. It was some kind of red dress, and when she put it on, she found a slit in it starting just above her right knee. It had a strange golden belt, so it fit her perfectly, showing off her perfect figure. She also looked down, and found that she had taken a red ribbon. She picked it up, and looked at it. She then took it, and tied up her hair, which now reached her knees. "Well, these items will have to do," she thought. She walked up the bank of the stream, and into the forest where she had been attacked. She felt strange in her new clothes, but continued on. As she was walking through the forest, a strange person dressed in a costume that looked like it belonged to a baboon, with a mask hiding his face jumped in front of her, blocking her path. Rin stopped dead on her tracks, and as she was about to turn around and run, the strange person spoke, "My dear Rin, do not be afraid, for I mean you no harm."

"Who are you, and how do you know my name," Rin replied.

The strange person laughed, his laugh was more like a small chuckle, and it seemed to calm Rin down. " You have grown Rin, and so has your beauty. I had no way of knowing that you would be so pretty. But, that is not why I am here before you. You do not know anything about your past, and I am pretty sure that you have no idea what is happening to you now. You, Rin, are no longer human. You have psycic powers, and your speed is great. You are a demon, who, if you use your powers correctly, can control the world. And I will tell you this Rin, before I make my leave and let you think about what I have just told you, that you can use your psycic powers to recover your memory." With that, the strange person in the baboon costume turned and walked away, and seemed to dissappear in the distance. Rin just stood there, apperantly shocked about what she was just told. She then spotted a small rock, and decided to test the strangers words. She looked at the rock, and narrowed her eyes. Her eyes started to glow purple, as well as the rock. Rin moved her hand up, and the rock moved off the ground and up into the air, following her hand.

"So.. that strange man was telling the truth after all," said Rin, amazed at what she just did. She stopped concentrating, and the rock fell to the ground. "So, maybe I can recover my memories," she thought. She concentrated, and again her eyes began to glow purple once more. Suddenly, images started flashing in her head. Images that must be from her past. Images of the halfbreed Inuyasha, and his gang. Images of her lord Sesshoumaru, the man with the silver hair and the moon cresent on his forehead. She had remembered everything now, and she fell to her knees, and she started to cry. She had left her lord, the person who had saved her life, the person that she looked up to the most. Tears streamed out of her eyes like bullets, and she became so loud, that she was screaming with the agony of her lost memories comming bact to her. Sesshoumaru, wandering through the same forest that Rin was in, heard the loud screams, and smelled the tears of agony. But the did not belong to a human, and yet, the scent was familiar. It was not his halfbreed brother Inuyasha, this scent was different, and yet familiar at the same time. He walked to where the scent was comming from, and found a girl on her knees. She was a teenager, with long black hair reaching her knees, but tied back with a red ribbon. She was wearing a red dress, with a slit starting above her right knee. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened with supprise. "Rin... it has to be her.. but how...could she be here.. I thought for sure that she would never return again."

Rin felt the presence of someone nearby, and stopped crying. She looked up, and saw Sesshoumaru there. Sesshoumaru started walking towards her swiftly, and Rin didn't know weather to just stand there or to start to run. She decided to run, so she quickly stood up, turned around, and ran as fast as she could. Sesshoumaru ran after her. "I can't let her get away again," he said while he was running. After he looked at her, all he could see was a blur of colors. "She's so fast, where could she get such speed?" He wondered. Sesshoumaru used his power, and teleported infront of who he thought was Rin, and stood in her path. Rin tried to stop so she could turn around, but failed, and ran right into Sesshoumaru, who wrapped his aroums around her to keep her from running away. She tried to get loose from his hold, but his hold was gentle and strong, and she could not get out of it.

"Rin, why is it that you run away from me?" Sesshoumaru asked, as he finally let her go. He took his hand, and placed it under her chin, and moved her head up so she was looking at him. He examined her face. It was still innocent looking, but it had a different look as well. As he took his other hand and gently wiped the tears from her eyes and her face away, he noticed that she had grown to be quite beautiful. Rin realized that this was her chance to get away, so she turned around, and ran as fast as she could. Sesshoumaru did not stop her, for now he understood. She felt disgraced for leaving him, for when he found her crying, she had recovered her memories at last. He did not care that she left him, because he knew that she did not mean it. She was attacked, and couldn't help herself because she was so young. "I will give her more time," he thought, "but I miss her, and I hope she returns to me soon."

Rin relized that she was no longer being followed by Sesshoumaru, so she stopped. She could not return to him, for she had left him, and she thought he was angry with her because so. She also could not return to him because she was indeed, no longer human. Suddenly, she remembered the jewl shards, and an idea came to her mind. She would look for the shards of the sacred Shikon Jewl, and once she completed her search, she would use it to transform back into a human. She remembered the stranger in the baboon costume's words, and relized at once that he was undoubltly Naraku. "So... Naraku must have done this to me... he will repay for what he has done." She then reached into her pocked, and pulled out half of the jewl shard. She looked at it. She remembered that while she was defending her home in the forest, that she found most of this from the demons she destroyed. "But this was exactly half of the jewl, and she only found a fourth of the jewl while she was defending her home, so how did she suddenly have another fourth," she thought.Days after, she started to continue her search for the shards of the Shikon Jewl. As she was wandering around the open field after leaving the forest the day before, she spotted a group of people walking towards her. She heard one of the women of the group shout "Inuyasha! I see that that girl up there has atleast half of the Sikon Jewl!"

Rin gasped. "How do you know that I have half of the jewl?" She shouted back.

Inuyasha, whom Rin relized now that he was Sesshoumaru's halfbreed brother shouted, "So you admit to it huh? Hand over your share of the jewl and I will leave you in piece!"

"No, I have my own reasons for the jewl!" Rin replied. Just then Inuyasha lunged at her, and she decided that this time she would fight back. Rin narrowed her eyes, and they started to glow purple. Suddenly, Inuyasha began to glow purple, and he flew backwards into whom Rin recognized as his girl Kagome, the one who is able to see the shards of the Sikon Jewl.

"Wait!" Cried out whom Rin recognized as the monk Miroku. "Let's listen to what this young lady has to say. Miroku walked up to Rin with a calm expression on his face. "Young lady, why are you in search of the Shikon Jewl?" Miroku asked her. Suddenly, Rin felt something grabbing her but, and remembered that Miroku was a perve. She slapped him away.

"You perve!" Rin cried. Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and Inuyasha all fell over. Inuyasha got up, and walked over to Rin.

"Just pay no attention to him, but do answer his question." Inuyasha said to Rin impatiently.

Rin narrowed her eyes, but replied. "I am in search for the Shikon Jewl, so I can return human. In other words, I believe the one called Naraku used one of his henchmen to transform me into some kind of demon who has great speed and psycic powers. I only wish to use the Shikon Jewl to transform me back into my normal human self, that is all I wish to use it for."

"What do you mean? Are you telling me that you used to be human? Wait a minute! Aren't you Rin, Sesshoumaru's girl?" Inuyasha asked.

"As a matter of fact, I was Lord Sesshoumaru's helper, but I can not go back to him as a demon."

"You poor girl! You were probably attacked as a child." Replied Kagome, who was now advancing toward her.

"Yes, but this beautiful Rin is no longer a child." Miroku took Rin's hands. "Rin, please bare my child."

Rin slapped Miroku away. "No I will not you perve! As a matter of fact, I am in love with someone else, and it is not you! So please just leave me alone!" Rin just relized what she had said, and she didn't mean to say it. She wasn't in love with anyone.. or was she?

"Heh! Well that figures... Rin is in love with my demon brother Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha replied, thinking he knew it all.

"Of... of course im not..." Replied Rin. But she knew that was a lie. She relized it for the first time, she was indeed in love with Sesshoumaru.

"Do not lie Rin, I can see it in your eyes!" Replied Miroku. It's alright to be in love with him, I don't see why you wouldn't be, I mean, he saved your life"  
Rin's cheeks turned pink, and looked at the group. She started to wonder why Sesshoumaru hated them, but she relized that they were too kind. She looked at Inuyasha the halfbreed, and relized that he had the other half of the Shikon Jewl. So.. her search ended her as long as she got it from them... but how?

"Anyway, Rin you have what I am looking for, and if you let me have it, my search will end here!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha! Do something nice for once!" Kagome yelled. Kagome turned to Rin. "Rin, why don't you come with us? We would love to have you come along.

Rin thought about the offer, and then replied, "No, I will not betray Sesshoumaru."

"Your devotion to him is really great." Kagome replied. Then Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, reached out her hand, and took the half of the Shikon Jewl that he had. She walked over to Rin and held out the other half of the jewl. "Here take it, you don't deserve to be something you don't want to be.

She looked over to Inuyasha. "Just to let you know halfbreed, there will be another chance to get this, once I am done with it." Rin smiled took the jewl shard from Kagome. "Thank you, you are very kind." She walked away from the group, Kagome was holding Inuyasha back. She walked into the forest and looked at the now complete Shikon Jewl that was in her hand. She chanted something, and the jewl began to glow. "Sacred Shikon Jewl! I ask of you to please trasform me back into a human being!" She shouted. The Shikon Jewl glowed bright, and a huge wave of bright white light washed over the forest, and lit it up for a few seconds. After the light dissappeard, she looked in her hand, and the Shikon Jewl was no longer there. She tried hard to concentrate on a rock so she could make it move, but nothing happened. She smiled and started jumping with joy. She was human again. She started to run, and she was running fast, but only as fast as a human could go. Suddenly, she ran into someone, and felt their arms lock around her. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru, smiling down at her.

"I'm glad that you made use of what I gave to you." Sesshoumaru said to her, in a calm voice. Now Rin under stood that it was Sesshoumaru who had given her the other fourth of the Shikon Jewl. She hugged Sesshoumaru tightly, and tears streamed down her cheeks. 


End file.
